


feathers

by They_Call_Me_Asshole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x13, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/They_Call_Me_Asshole/pseuds/They_Call_Me_Asshole
Summary: The flight Other Sam and Other Dean were supposed to be on at exactly 6:30pm was cancelled and scheduled to a later date. So where else to go than back to the bunker?
Relationships: Au!dean winchester/cas, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 25





	feathers

"The flight was what?" Dean, the main Dean, hissed. His face was crunched in what looked like some sort of emotional pain. Or maybe he's constipated?—thought Other Dean. 

"Cancelled." Other Sam repeated. "Rescheduled to Thursday." 

"And you want to stay here?" Sam clarified. He was resting his weight on the map table and had his arms crossed. He shared the same look Dean did but...more sympathetic? In a way? Like a kicked puppy, almost. 

"If you'll have us." Other Dean said with a cocky grin. "I mean, you sort of are the reason our world is old news, right?" 

Dean pursed his lips and squinted. He had his arms crossed like his brother but he was standing and leaning his weight onto one leg. "Fine." Dean finally was able to say through clenched teeth. Other Sam and Other Dean fist bumped and did a silent cheer. Dean assigned them their VERY temporary rooms and laid down the ground rules. "No touching anything relatively supernatural in here. No touching Baby. No touching our things. No wearing our clothes. No eating my slice of pie. No loud noises. No breaking shit. And—"

"Tell us what we can do." Other Dean joked with a scoff. His eyes wandered to the corner of the room. 

"Not a lot." Dean growled. "I don't care about your sad little problems. I don't need the two of you making life more difficult. We have a priority so you two need to keep a low profile and make sure you don't cause any more trouble."

"Alright." Other Sam interjected. "alright, we'll be careful." Dean looked over to Other Dean, who hadn't met his gaze, waiting for his agreement.

"Alright." Other Dean repeated.

"Good." Dean said with a huff. "I need my four hours. If you guys get hungry there's food in the fridge, but hands off my pie! If you need anything go to Sam, he'll be too shy to not help you." 

Other Sam and Other Dean said they understood and thanked Dean who was already walking out the door. 

____

Other Dean was okay with his room. His brother's turned out to be bigger but he assumed it was because Sammy needs more leg room. It was somewhere around 4 in the morning when Other Dean quickly stood out of bed and shuffled to the kitchen for a glass of water. He couldn't stop thinking of his dad who had held their heads, pressing their foreheads together and whispering assurrances—promises, that were never met. 

But mostly, he couldn't stop thinking of his husband. Dean felt his eyes tear up. He shook his head and went back to thinking of John.

"Where are you now, old man?" Other Dean chuckled while he took a sip of the glass of water he didn't even notice he had served. 

"Are you calling me an old man?" A gruff voice asked in amusement. Other Dean reacted by swirling around on his heel, glass in hand. He recognized that voice. 

"Hey." Other Dean greeted. He was met by dazzling blue eyes, sex hair, and a nicely toned man in a trenchcoat. He felt his heart swell. Keep calm— Other Dean reminded himself. "I, um.. I didn't mean you." He used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. 

"I know," the man approached him. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself. I'm Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord. Well, actually, scratch that— I um.. It's just... I'm Castiel." He chuckled. 

Other Dean shook Castiel's hand. Holding for a bit longer than he maybe should have. "You have a beautiful name." 

Castiel giggled. His laugh is gorgeous—thought Other Dean. His white teeth flashed brightly alongside his ocean blue eyes. "That's the first time anyone has ever told me that." 

Other Dean stepped closer to him, feeling confident. "Well, maybe you just needed the right person to notice. I'm Dean." Castiel snickered. Other Dean looked at him oddly.

"I know." Castiel explained. Other Dean made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded. 

"Right. I forgot." 

"That's alright. You're probably tired, I assume you're unable to sleep because of all the trauma you went through today. I would advise you to listen to music or a meditation podcast. I wouldn't want you to lose sleep." Castiel said with his eyebrows furrowed. 

All Other Dean could think about was how cute Castiel looked. "Right. Smart." 

Castiel giggled again and Other Dean felt like he could melt. Then, Other Dean came to a realization.  
How must this Universe's Dean feel about Castiel? Are they a couple? Is it the same ..

"Well, what ARE you doing up? Was I at least half correct?" Castiel asked, moving around Other Dean to open the fridge for a cup. 

"Are you dating Dean?" Other Dean asked suddenly, he hadn't been paying attention to what Castiel had been saying. 

Castiel turned and sent Other Dean a strange look. "No." Castiel said cautiously. "Why?" 

"Oh. Nothing, just a vibe I got. And well..." Other Dean shrugged and held the glass in both hands. Deciding not to continue on the subject. How could Dean not be with Cas in every universe? "Nevermind. What were you saying?" 

Castiel raised an eyebrow while he poured some water from the jug into the glass. "I asked what you were doing up." 

"Oh, I just couldn't sleep. Like you said." Other Dean answered curtly. 

"I can imagine. If my world had been destroyed.." Castiel trailed off and looked at the ceiling. "I wouldn't be able to sleep either."

Other Dean smiled. He knew what Castiel meant. He knew what the angel was trying to say behind vague words. The angel meant he would be grieving too; that he, too, would toss and turn thinking about the losses.

They both drank their water in a comfortable silence. Other Dean made sure to stand closely to the angel. To Castiel. What an amazing name—he thought. When the angel wasn't looking, he would whisper the name, feeling the movement of his lips as he said 'Castiel' over and over. 

"So, you swore off the Lord or something?" Other Dean asked, recalling Castiel's introduction. 

Castiel sighed. "Well, I'm certainly not on his side anymore. I think...ever since I met the Winchesters.. I haven't been on his side. I tried to be but..Dean and Sam taught me free will and that meant switching sides."

Other Dean watched Castiel with a soft gaze. In a whisper, he asked: "And was that a good thing? Switching sides?" 

"I think so." Castiel smiled, emphasising the 'I'. "I think that, despite all of the hardships, I'm where I'm supposed to be. And not by God's means, but by my own." 

Other Dean nodded. "You're really smart." 

Castiel giggled. "You said that already." 

"I guess that means I really mean it." Other Dean said with a grin. He watched as Castiel glanced at the clock. 

"I think you should try and get some rest. It's late and people tend to wake up early in this place." Castiel said with a smile. "If you'd like, I can watch over you."

"Watch over me?" Other Dean repeated quietly. Remembering. 

Castiel nodded. "I don't require sleep. I used to watch over Dean as he slept too. Just to make sure you don't have a nightmare." 

Other Dean agreed. "Okay." They both smiled and walked towards Other Dean's room. 

_______

In the morning, around 8, when Other Dean awoke to the sounds of pans clanking and moderate yelling, Other Dean saw Castiel sitting on the wooden chair in the corner of the room, sleeping.  
Other Dean grinned. "'Don't require sleep', my ass." He said with a chuckle. 

Castiel stirred awake and met eyes with Other Dean. "Hey." 

"Hey,"  
They both smiled and got up slowly. When they were about to open the door, it swung open for them. 

"Hey, other me, get up!" Dean said instantly before seeing the scene before him. "Oh." was all he could say. 

"Good morning, Dean." Castiel greeted casually before walking past the man in flannel.

The two Deans stood in silence for a couple of seconds before Dean frowned. "What was that about?" He snapped.

"I was having nightmares." Other Dean explained. "He was just watching over me, is all." 

Dean looked his double up and down before walking away. "Hurry up, breakfast is ready." Other Dean heard Dean tell him as he walked away. 

___________

Breakfast was quiet, Castiel had busied himself in the library and the kid— (Jack? Other Dean can't remember..) was nowhere to be found. He's probably in his room—though Other Dean. Other Sam ate quietly, he looked bored and tired. Sam and Dean took no time to finish their breakfast and head to the library to help Castiel with whatever he was researching. 

Other Dean decided to help.  
When Other Dean walked into the library, he heard Sam groaning while Castiel and Dean argued. 

"You don't know him!" Dean insisted. 

"He's you!" Castiel retorted.

"He's right here." Other Dean said, raising a hand. "And he's here to help." 

"Don't speak in the third person, asshat." Dean growled. Castiel rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, thank you for coming Dean." Castiel interjected. "We got a call from Claire, another hunter, she needs help with a hunt. You can pick up one of these books. We're looking for some shapeshifter with specific abilities, the details are in the text she sent. Sam has it open on his laptop." 

Other Dean nodded, scanned the text and grabbed a book. He felt the tension rising between Cas and Dean so he decided to share. His heart was heavy and maybe if he just talked about it...

"I have a husband." Other Dean said suddenly, sitting up. He noticed he had already grabbed everyone's attention. Sam's book closed shut, Castiel's dropped to the floor, and Dean's coffee fell from his hand making him curse.  
Other Dean continued. "His name is Castiel Winchester." He said with a smile. "Every morning, when I wake up, we have a quickie because who the fuck knows if we're coming home after work."

Other Dean looked around and saw Castiel, he looked...sad. Other Dean stared at those beautiful baby blues.  
He continued.  
"I love his laugh." A tear fell down his cheek. "It's the fucking sun that lights up the room. I don't give a fuck that he's a guy. Hell, I'm probably the gayest guy ever for Feathers." Other Dean laughed. "He always hated it when I called him Feathers."

He paused before continuing. "Y'know...the last thing I said to him was 'I love you, Feathers.' and you know what he told me? He said to me, 'Don't call me Feathers.'." Other Dean let out a sob covered only by his own laughter. "That was the last thing he said to me. He kept the portal open for us. You know why? Because he insisted that if the Universe was ending, Sammy and I would be the ones to save it, and we believed him." 

Other Dean looked up at Dean and Sam angrily. "But they were wrong. It's you two. YOU two are the main bros and because we thought WE were I LOST A HUSBAND!" Other Dean sobbed. "I lost his kisses. I lost the long night talks. I lost the quickies. I lost the blow jobs. Oh god I lost him. I lost him but then I saw you," he turned to see Castiel "and I realized I still had his smile." 

"Dean..." Castiel reached out to hold his hand while Other Dean cried.

Other Dean reached forward and caressed Castiel's cheek. Castiel resisted the urge to lean into the touch. "I just need to keep that smile for a few more days. Please." He begged.

"Okay." Castiel whispered. "You and Sam will stay here until you cam find your closure."

"What?!" Dean yelled. "You can't make decisions like that out of the blue, Cas!" 

"Well I am!" Castiel matched Dean's tone and turned to face him. "Dean needs this. He needs me. He didn't get to say goodbye like he wanted to and enjoy those last moments. I know this is the right thing, trust me." 

"You always think it's the right thing." Dean growled.

"I'm sort of on Dean's side on this one." Sam told Castiel. "Don't you think him seeing you will only make it worse?" 

"No." Castiel shook his head. "He needs to accept that his husband is gone now. To do that, he only wants to enjoy the last moments that he didn't get to enjoy with him. If that doesn't work, then we'll go with your plan. But please, let me try this." 

Dean and Sam looked at each other skeptically but Sam gave in with a nod and Dean only huffed. Other Dean stood up and hugged Castiel tightly. 

"You have a beautiful name." Other Dean whispered into his ear and Castiel smiled.

_____________

After more research, Dean and Sam headed out to a couple cities over where Claire and Kaia were hunting. They hadn't found much with their reasearch and they wanted to make sure the girls were safe. Jack insisted on going, he wanted to see the couple in action, but everyone agreed it would be better off if he stayed. 

It had been more than 8 hours of board games and movies when Other Dean walked in the living and sat next to Cas who was watching more Netflix with Jack. Castiel turned to look at him. "What movie did you and your husband like to watch?" 

Other Dean smiled. "Walk The Line. The Johnny Cash movie." Castiel smiled back and turned to Jack to tell him to put it on. 

"That's Dean's favorite movie too. I quite enjoy it more than the other movies he makes me watch, but I will always like that movie about the bee who falls in love with a human woman." 

"The Bee Movie?" Other Dean snorted.

"Yes. It's a beautiful movie. The Bee has doubts about his way of living. He doesn't want to follow the ways of his family because he realizes that he wants to have liberty; in doing so, he falls in love with a human, which is not ideal for his species, and She helps him while he helps Her."

"But he ends up almost destroying the planet." Jack interjected. 

"But he does that with Her. And he fixes his mistake with Her. And then, all is well." Castiel turned to rub Jack's hair. 

"I guess that's a way of seeing it." Other Dean held Castiel's free hand. Cas turned in surprise and blushed. 

"Yes. It is." He said in almost a whisper. Jack giggled when he noticed what had happened. 

"You guys are cute. I wish Dean would treat you the way Other Dean does." Jack commented. 

"Me too." Castiel sighed and sat up quickly when he heard the bunker door slam closed. Cas turned to see Dean, Sam, Claire, and Kaia walk in. Other Dean let go of Cas' hand. 

Dean's face looked as if he had sucked on a very sour lemon. Castiel concluded that he had heard what he and Jack had said. "Claire! Kaia!" Jack said enthusiastically. He stood and ran over to them. Claire and Kaia hugged Jack and started talking to him, catching up. 

Castiel and Other Dean walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Where's Man Bun?" Sam asked. 

"Sleeping." Other Dean answered. "He said he needed beauty sleep, or something." 

"Right." Dean glared at Other Dean. "Well, I guess it's time to turn in. Claire and Kaia are gonna catch some Z's too before hitting the road."

"That was nice of you, to let them stay." Castiel said with a smile trying to make up for what he knows Dean heard them say. 

"Sure. Probably still not nice enough for you though, right?" Dean said sourly before throwing his duffle bag on the floor and walking away. 

"We heard—" Sam began

"I know." Castiel interrupted. "He'll get over it."  
Sam pursed his lips and nodded before calling it a night and going to his room to unpack.

_________

Castiel had made sure Other Dean fell asleep peacefully and when he saw four hours had passed after Dean had fallen asleep, he made his way to his room. Castiel knocked gently on Dean's door, he heard him stir and he heard the soft footsteps. 

Dean swung the door open, his eyes squinting because of the brightness of the hall compared to his dark room. "Whad'ya want?" Dean mumbled. 

"To talk." Castiel responded. Dean sighed and let the angel in. "Look, Dean—"

Dean interrupted by holding his index finger up to hush him. "Coffee. Wait here." Dean walked out the room and left Castiel alone for a good five minutes before coming back with a cup of coffee. His eyes were open wider now and he no longer seemed so pale. "Okay, go.' 

Castiel pursed his lips, he stood in front of Dean, trying to find the right words. "Dean I thought you and I had fixed our problems." 

Dean sighed again. "We did. We are..fixed." Dean didn't meet Castiel's eyes. "But what you said hurt Cas. And, I don't know... you're acting like this new Dean is some prodigy. Like he's better than me in every way." 

"I...I don't mean to act that way." Castiel looked down. 

"You never do."  
There was a pause of silence. They couldn't look at each other. 

"Dean. You need to understand something." This made Dean look up and they made eye contact. "I'm NOT doing this 'favoring' Other Dean over you—as you may put it, because I think he's better than you." 

"Then why?" 

"I'm doing it because I feel sorry for him, Dean. Put yourself in his shoes. Or better yet, say you and I were married." Castiel saw Dean flinch. "Say we were. Say you loved me and I loved you and we had amazing sex every night and every morning and we were happy. Even without that scenario, if I died you would do —and by experience you do— anything to bring me back, right?" 

"Right..." Dean answered quietly, furrowing his brows. What is he getting at?

"And I would do the same for you. But listen, Dean. This Other Dean? He can't do that. Not anymore, because his Universe is destroyed meaning his husband, whom he left behind, is destroyed too. There's nothing of him left to bring back." Castiel looked Dean in the eye, it felt like he was staring into his soul. "He can't do that. He could've died next to the person he devoted his life to but he didn't because he thought he was doing the right thing. And he turned out to be wrong."

Dean suddenly felt his heart tug. Fuck...poor guy. "Oh." Was the only thing he could think to say. 

"Yeah." Castiel sighed. "It's sad, Dean, and if I can help him..." 

"Yeah, no I get it. Cas." Dean nodded. "I get it." He smiled. "Thanks for talking to me." 

Castiel smiled back. "Thank you for listening." 

Again, a silent pause; but this time...it felt nice. 

"I like this." Dean said to break the silence. "I like that we talk." 

"Me too." Castiel agreed and gave Dean's hand a quick squeeze; he let go quickly. 

"Cool."

___________

Claire and Kaia said their goodbyes. Castiel insisted on them staying longer but Claire rejected his offer. "I've got better things to do," the blonde said with a wink aimed at Kaia, who blushed. They all laughed and watched the girls go. 

"I have a question." Other Dean said, clearing his throat. "You," he pointed at Dean "are clearly homophobic. But you're so loving towards those girls who are clearly in a relationship? Is it just a hate on guy on guy or..?" 

"I'm not homophobic!" Dean growled. "I'm just not gay and I don't appreciate any other version of me being gay." 

"Why?" Other Sam questioned, smoothie in hand. 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Screw you guys. You're lucky Cas pities you." 

"Dean." Cas said in a serious tone. 

"You're just jealous that Cas likes me better." Other Dean hissed. 

"He's not yours!" 

"Oh, so now he belongs to someone?! He's not an object!" 

"And this is where the Sams go out for a run." Sam pulled Other Sam out the bunker. "If anyone asks; we're twins, go it?" 

The Deans glared holes into each other before Castiel stepped between them. "Guys. Stop." 

They did not stop, so Castiel did the only logical thing he could think of. He grabbed the both by the ear and dragged them to the kitchen table. They both hissed and whimpered in pain but Castiel did not stop until they were both seated. 

"Hey!" Other Dean whined. 

"Hey, yourself." Castiel huffed. "You two need to chill out. I'm leaving to get some groceries. Dean, I expected you to be nicer today." 

"Yeah, well, he got on my nerves."

"Then fix it. Bond. Do something!" Cas sighed. "I'm tired of being a babysitter. I'll see you both later and by the time 'later' comes, I want you two to be the best of friends!" Castiel said with a rolled of his eyes. "Got it?" 

The Deans nodded in agreement. 

_________

The two Deans agreed to be polite to one another. They wouldn't intentionally make the other angry or insulted. They weren't friends, but Castiel doesn't take long to get groceries so they wanted to at least make some progress. 

The Sams got back to the bunker before Cas did, so they played The Game of Life with Jack while the Deans sorted out their business. When Castiel did get back, he got back with a good amount of groceries that Jack helped him carry in and put away. 

"So," Castiel said approaching the two Deans who were watching Scooby-Doo. "You sorted it out?" 

"Yeeeup." Other Dean said with a smile. "We're cool." 

"Good." Castiel nodded. "Also, Dean," he turned to Other Dean. "How do we start with your healing process?" 

"Oh, I've got a few ideas." He said with a grin. 

"Good. Let me know when you want to start and what to start with."

"Um, actually. I think we can start now?" Other Dean said shyly. "I used to take Feathers to the beach..he loved it and I used to tell him how his eyes looked like the ocean. We got married on the beach. The last time we went was a week ago and I kind of want to savor the scenery with him one more time." 

Castiel smiled. "Okay. Let me get ready."

__________

Castiel isn't lying when he tells Sam how tired he is. Other Dean made sure to have plenty "last"s. Last beach walk, last park stroll, last ice cream, last trampoline jump. Last everything. Cas tossed himself onto the couch where Sam was opening pistachios. Other Dean had gone to shower. 

"I'm exhausted, Sam." 

"I can tell." He snorted. "Still want to help him?"

"Yes." Castiel sat up. "I do, it's just...a lot." 

Sam stopped opening the pistachios and turned to face Castiel. "You don't have to do this, Cas."

"I know."

_____________

Night came and everyone was asleep except for Cas and Other Dean. They were playing poker. Castiel was doing his best to keep his head up. 

"Oh c'mon, Feathers! You gotta do better than that." Other Dean snorted.

Castiel almost glared, he did give him the bitch face which made Other Dean laugh. "Dean, I am tired. Please. Can't we continue this in the morning? The very, very, late morning?" 

"Yeah, I guess it's getting late." Other Dean looked at the clock. It was 3 am. "I just need one more thing from you. Come, follow me." 

Castiel followed Other Dean to his temporary room. "What is it—?" Cas was cut off by Other Dean who pushed Cas against the now closed door. 

"Can we have sex?" Other Dean asked. Castiel felt fully awake now. Dean was grinding his clothed erection against Castiel's crotch and that was making Cas perk up. 

Castiel was about to say something about being unsure but then Dean gave Castiel a nice slap on the rear and that made Cas moan and change his mind. "Y-yes! Yes, I'd like to have sex with you." Castiel squirmed at the feeling of his growing erection. 

Dean chuckled and tugged Castiel's shirt off. He kissed his neck while he unbuckled the angel's pants. Castiel leaned his head against the door and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. "So needy," Dean whispered into Cas' ear. "You like being hit, Angel?" He asked Cas with another slap to his now naked ass. 

"I do." Castiel moaned and arched his back. "Take your clothes off." He ordered Dean, who obliged eagerly.

"Bed?" Dean asked after removing his final piece of clothing. 

"Bed." Castiel agreed. Dean shoved Castiel onto the mattress and crawled in between his legs. "Do you have lube?" Cas asked. 

Dean chuckled. "You know about lube?" 

"I watch pornography, occasionally." 

"Ooh~" Dean licked up Castiel's neck and nibbled gently on the skin. Castiel squirmed. "Yeah I got some. I found it in Sam's room." 

Castiel looked surprised. "Sam? My Sam?" 

"Y-e-up." He snorted. "Looks like your Sammy has some guilty pleasures." 

Cas hushed Dean and grinded his erection against Dean's. "Aren't we going to have sex?" 

"Right." Dean laughed and grabbed the lube from his drawer. He slathered some of the gel onto his thick fingers and eased one into Cas' exposed entrance. Castiel hissed and grabbed Dean's shoulders. He left scratch marks on Dean's perfectly tanned skin. 

"Sorry—" Castiel hissed. 

"Sh, sh." Dean gently kissed the underside of Castiel's jaw. "It's alright, baby. It'll feel better. Don't worry about me, I like the marks." 

Castiel squirmed when Dean inserted the next finger. "Dean this feels—" Castiel was going to say bad but then Dean curled his fingers inward and hit a bundle of nerves that made Castiel howl in pleasure. "good! Oh, God! F-feels so good, Dean!" 

Dean chuckled. "There it is." He whispered and shoved a third finger in, thrusting his thick fingers against the bundle of nerves.

"Y-yes! Right there! Fuck—" Castiel looked down towards where the action was happening. "Dean, I need more!" He pleaded— no, he begged. 

"Okay, Angel, hold on okay? I want to do something." Dean slipped the fingers out and grabbed Castiel. He sat him up and told him to kneel on the floor. Castiel did as told and found his face facing Dean's cock  
Castiel hadn't paid much attention, but now (while he faced it) he realized how well endowed Dean is. "Suck." Dean ordered.

As if on command, Castiel surged forward and took all of Dean into his mouth. He almost gagged, but he took a deep breath and flattened his tongue. He felt Dean hit the back of his throat. He sucked in his cheeks and began bobbing his head on Dean's dick. He heard Dean moan and felt those same, thick, fingers course through his black hair. Castiel moaned in delight. 

"Good. Oh, so fucking good for me, Feathers. You look so good. So beautiful. You're such a cock slut for me, huh?" Castiel nodded while bobbing his head. "So good." Dean moaned and thrusted forward into the warmth of Cas' mouth. Dean felt he was going to cum soon, so he pulled Cas away and ordered him to lay back down. Dean laid next to him. "I want you to ride me." 

Castiel blushed. "Y-yes." Castiel sat up and crawled onto Dean's lap. He looked down and lined himself up with Dean's cock before sinking down. Castiel moaned. "Oh, fuck!" He yelled. He felt stretched and full. Tears threatened to fall when Dean grabbed harshly onto Castiel's hips. Cas began to bounce eagerly on Dean's cock. Angling until— "FUCK!" The angel screamed. "Right there! Right there, Dean! Yes!" 

"Right there baby?" Dean moaned, panting as he guided Castiel's bounces. 

"Mhmm!" Castiel moaned and his eyes rolled back. The pleasure was overwhelming. He felt his abdomen tighten and heat up. "Fuck, I think I'm—"

"Cum for me, Angel." 

Castiel bounced a final time, falling harshly onto Dean's cock and came onto their chests. Quickly, Dean flipped them over and thrusted into Castiel fast and hard. "Oh, Dean!" Castiel felt overstimulated. Never had he done this. 

"You look so beautiful." Dean whispered before grunting and cumming into Castiel. Cas felt a hot stream hit his insides and when Dean pulled out he felt something trickle down his thighs. "So beautiful.." Dean said again. 

Castiel fell asleep soon after that.

____

Everyone was quite during breakfast. It was Thursday, the day Other Dean and Sam were aupposed to be leaving but Dean looked angry, the Sams looked awkward, and Jack looked happily confused. Castiel had walked in late, he had been awoken by pots and pans being tossed into the sink. The clattering awoke him to an empty bed. 

When Cas walked in, he saw everyone was eating. Castiel served himself some pancakes and sat next to Jack. Jack turned slightly and placed his hands on his lap. "Good morning." 

"Good morning, Jack." Castiel greeted with a smile. 

"I have a question, but you must promise that you will answer truthfully." Jack continued.

"Okay, ask away." Castiel agreed. 

"Did you and Other Dean...have the sex?" Jack asked almost seriously. Castiel couldn't help but laugh at his innocence. He felt everyone's eyes on him so he quickly stopped. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Because I heard you moaning and saying some very suggestive things last night but Other Dean won't tell us. So, did you?" 

"Yes. We had intercourse." Castiel nodded and saw Dean stand up angrily. 

"You had sex with him?!"

"Dean." Cas said sternly. "Calm down."

"'Calm down'?! You're telling me to calm down?!" Dean nearly yelled. "I can't believe you had sex with—with—!"

Other Dean stood up. "Guys! Please stop!" Everyone quieted down. "Sammy already confirmed the flight. He and I are leaving today."

"Did sex make things worse?" Castiel asked grimly.

"No, Angel, of course not." Other Dean caressed his cheek and this time Castiel allowed himself to lean into the touch. "It made everything better. I feel...okay. I did with you everything I wanted to savor with you and now I need to move on before I get hooked all over again." 

Castiel nodded. "Okay." 

"Okay." Other Dean moved his hand away and Castiel frowned at the loss. Castiel sighed, how easy it is for him to love this new relationship only for it to ripped away. 

Other Dean and Other Sam left the kitchen to pack. 

"Oh, and, Sam." Castiel turned to see Sam. "Dean and I borrowed your lube, if you were looking for it." Sam turned a dark shade of red. 

"Your what?" Dean laughed. Sam stood up. 

"Sh-shut up!" Sam left the kitchen. 

"What's lube?" Jack asked Dean and Cas. Dean laughed again. 

"Cas'll explain." Dean them left and Castiel was left to explain lube and gay sex to Jack.

____________

Later that day, Other Sam and Dean were preparing their goodbyes. Dean made sure to be quick, Sam hugged the two and wished them luck, Jack was a bit more talkative; telling them to take pictures and send them with a post card. Castiel gave Other Sam a hug and he gave Other Dean a peck on the cheek which Dean returned a passionate kiss to.

"I love you, Castiel Winchester." Dean said to Cas, but at the same time Castiel knew it wasn't for him... he said it to his husband. 

Castiel took a moment, hugging Dean and letting his head fall on Dean's shoulder.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Castiel heard Other Dean sniffle and he felt his shoulders shake. Dean pulled away and held Castiel's face in his large hands. He looked into Castiel's eyes, enjoying this last moment. Castiel wiped away the tears from Other Dean's face. 

Not another word was said as Other Sam and Dean walked out the bunker. The door closed and Castiel felt sadness. He felt his heart gripped in a tight, firm hold only to be squished. Castiel began to sob. Jack attempted to console him but Castiel shook his head and left the room. He made his way to the room Dean had given him when Castiel first moved in. He sat on his bed and cried. 

No one came to check on him that day.

________

The next morning, Dean walked into Cas' room and woke Castiel up. The angel's were red and puffy.  
"Hey." He said softly. 

"Hey." Castiel responded. 

"How you holding up, bud?" Dean sat next to Castiel who had sat up from his bed. 

"Better." Castiel smiled. "I'm better. I just feel...sad." 

"That's alright. You know you uh...you really felt something for him and that's.. that's alright." Dean seemed to be tip toeing around his words, picking them carefully. 

"I love him." Castiel looked into Dean's eyes. "I always have." 

"Right." Dean looked awkward. "Well, uh...breakfast is ready."

"Right." Castiel said, disappointed. 

Dean stood up and walked towards the door. He stopped for a moment, holding the door, and turned. "You comin', Feathers?" He said with a smile. 

Castiel smiled back and stood up "Don't call me Feathers."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's rushed towards the end, I needed to get this done


End file.
